Technology set
This set is for themes of technology, or what might be called 'silly dance music for machines', 'themes for the factory dance-floor', or 'discotech'. These sorts of pieces may have many uses where technology or machines are depicted more-or-less on their own or where some kind of factory environment is portrayed. A general impression of travel through time or technology's history is also implied, starting at the peak of the Industrial Age. with its irrational exuberance. and ending in the AI influenced Diamond Age of the future, with technology evolved into something more fluid, organic, self-aware, and quirky. *General Motors: Futurama - Raymond Scott - Manhattan Research, Inc. (disc 2) - 1:05 *Telemetron - Hexstatic - Master-View - 4:27 *In die Ribisl - Die Knödel - Verkochte Tiroler - 2:59 *Vielfacher - Die Knödel - Verkochte Tiroler - 1:46 *Jet Polka - Die Knödel - Verkochte Tiroler - 2:41 *Constructors - Keiichi Suzuki - Zatoichi - 2:15 *Vasaraasialainen - Alamaailman Vasarat - Käärmelautakunta - 5:50 *Powerhouse (Arr. Fred Van Eps) - Raymond Scott - The Chesterfield Arrangments 1937-38 - 4:35 *Mexican Jumping Bean - Raymond Scott - The Chesterfield Arrangments 1937-38 - 3:07 *Egyptian Summer (a.k.a. Love Dance) - The Metropole Orchestra, Jan Stulen, cond. - "Kodachrome" Compositions for Orchestra - 4:56 *Steel Bones - Bernie Green and His Guitar Orchestra - The History of Space Age Pop - Mallets In Wonderland Vol. 2 - 3:25 *Bathtime In Clerkenwell - The Real Tuesday Weld - I, Lucifer - 2:52 *Theme of Luxury - Fantastic Plastic Machine - Luxury - 1:05 *Beatbox Cha Cha - Ursula 1000 - Kinda' Kinky - 3:24 *Hip Length - Ursula 1000 - The Now Sound of Ursula 1000 - 3:47 *A Little Less Conversation - Elvis vrs. Junkie XL - 3:31 *Stop the rock - Apollo 440 - 3:31 *Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk - Discovery - 3:44 *Stapals - Hedningarna - Karelia Visa - 3:47 *Alkusanat - Hedningarna - Karelia Visa - 3:01 *Dodo - Doop - Circus Doop - 4:26 *Mobsters - Bootleg Montage - Stewart Copeland - from RUMBLE FISH to GRIDLOCK'D - 1:18 *Ganesh - Bombay Dreams - Bombay Dreams - 2:14 *Vegetation=Fuel (Freeworm's City Survival Mix) - Freeworm - Vegetation = Fuel - 6:31 *Dura Europus - David Byrne - The Forest - 3:27 *Festivo - Keiichi Suzuki - Zatoichi - 3:42 *Vegetation=Fuel (City Survival Mix) - Freeworm- Vegetation=Fuel - 6:31 *Ascension "Someone" (Slacker Mix) -Paul Oakenfold - Tranceport 1 - 6:59 *GhostInTheShell-Stand Alone Complex - Ghost In The Shell - Stand Alone Complex - 4:57 *All Is Full Of Love - Björk - Homogenic - 4:32 *Dream Machine - Mark Farina - EMG - Ministry of Sound Chillout Sessions Vol 6 - 4:34 *Computer Machine - Deep Forest - Music Detected - 5:12 *Must Be Dreaming - Frou Frou - Details - 4:01 *Tavasz, Tavasz (Spring, Spring) - Márta Sebestyén - Best of Márta Sebestyén - 4:47 *The riddle -21stcentury - Gigi D'agostino - TMF Hitzone 19 - 3:32 *Flicks - Frou Frou - Details - 3:58 *The Girl In Byakkoya - 平沢進 Susumu Hirasawa - Paprika Soundtrack - 4:47 *Bump - John Adams - Hoodoo Zephyr - 5:12 *Brazil - Cornelius - Point - 3:27 Category:Music Category:Technology